Meetings, Stairs, and New Men
by IRite4Potter
Summary: What happens when a clumsy metamorphmagus meets a man and is faced with the challenge of walking up a set of stairs.


Meetings, Stairs, and New Men

Meetings, Stairs, and New Men

I was so exited to be asked to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix. They are a resistance group that is working to fight against Voldemort. Tonight was the first meeting since the last time of Voldemort's dark rein. There apparently weren't many people left from the original Order, and that's where I came in. Kingsley Shackelbolt and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody came to me one day and asked if I was willing to join, and I accepted

I arrived on the front doorstep of number twelve Grimauld Place an hour before the meeting because I was getting sick of my mother telling me what to do. The only thing that I agreed to doing for my mother was change my hair dark brown rather than my favored color of bright bubblegum pink. So since I was a metamorphmagus and could change my appearance at will I went along with it and gave in. I then knocked on the front door.

"Sirius?" I asked in surprise, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Nymphadora!"

"_Don't call me that!" _I retorted angrily, " it's Tonks!"

I hugged him. Then as I was walking, I tripped over a troll-leg umbrella stand as another man walked by. I accidendently fell on top of him with all of my stuff shoved in his face. Bet he thought that was a wonderful way to greet somebody.

" Oops, sorry," I said getting from off top of him, " I'm dead clumsy."

" It's ok, I'm Remus Lupin," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Tonks," I replied unwilling to give my first name.

"Wow Moony, the meeting hasn't even started yet and girls are already falling all over you shoving their stuff in your face," Sirius said with a grin. "By the way her name is _Nymphadora _Tonks, but she doesn't like her first name."

"That was an _accident!_" I protested in my defense.

"How old are you even _Nymphadora_?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face, "cause you look about nine-teen," he added.

"I'm twenty-two for your information."

Suddenly I caught Remus's eyes. They were a beautiful hazel color, and suddenly without control I could tell that my hair had changed color. My hair only did that when I liked somebody.

"Nice hair," said Remus, "I think it suits your personality well."

"Why don't we all go sit down," Sirius suggested.

"Sure," Remus and I said in unison causing me to give out a small giggle.

Soon all the Order members began to arrive. When the Weasleys arrived they had brought most of their children and a girl with fluffy, curly, soft brown hair. They came over to me.

"Hello, you must be a new member," the obvious mother said.

"Wotcher, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but I prefer to go only by Tonks. I'm not exactly fond of my first name."

"I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur. This is Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Granger. She's staying with us here until school"

"I'm very glad to meet you guys," I said because they all seemed very nice.

Just then Dumbledore arrived.

"Ah, Nymphadora, how wonderful to see you again, though I must say that my office is getting quithe lonely without your regular visits. Perhaps the Weasley twins will be able to give me enough company. They are quite the troublemakers as well."

I didn't feel that it was best to say anything to Dumbledore about using my first name so I didn't as he began to walk away.

My first meeting was quite boring. All we did was listen to Severus give special reports, and say that he felt Sirius could do no more for the Order. I felt that was a lie. Maybe not as much as the others, but he would do everything that he could do, even if it meant just planning. The only thing interesting during the meeting for me was that Remus and I could keep catching each others eyes and he would smile at me, and of course I smiled back. For some reason it seemed as if Sirius and Molly were watching us.

After the meeting I noticed that Molly went over to Sirius, and when they were done talking Sirius cornered Remus and Molly cornered me into the kitchen.

"Hi Molly," I said, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's just that I couldn't help but notice you and Remus during the meeting, and forgive me if I'm being nosy, but I couldn't help but wonder if there's something going on between you two."

"No, there's not, we just met today, but that's ok that you asked. He is very nice though."

I started to walk away but Molly stopped me.

"Tonks."

"Yeah," I answered.

"I was wondering if you could go get the kids and tell them to come down for dinner please."

"Sure Molly"

I started to wal you the steps, there was quite a few of them, Iwas about five from the top when I tripped and fell. I didn't stop tumbling until I hit the floor. Remus ran over to me looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking quite worried.

"Yeah I'm fine,but I think I broke my right wrist, and I have some splinters in my hands and arms from trying to stop myself."

We were both sitting on the ground when he picked up my right wrist carefully and said, "_episkey._"

"Thanks," I said greatfully.

He then began to pull the splinters out of my arms and hands. I then and there decided that this had been the best first meeting ever.


End file.
